mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
legoace342 I'' would like to bring attention to my previous order, which was in archive 7. Something messed it up so that I couldn't edit it. I had to leave a new message at the bottom of the page. I had been attended by jesuslover1503; I had ordered 1 Form20B, 80 nails, and 30 loose sparks. I had finished paying for that order, so can someone please send me the items?'' Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Legoace342 (talk) 19:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) items sent... 18:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I wold like 1 type 2 click on my Millstone Hurling Module please (2 clicks), and 10 beavers (10 clicks). Thank you (Total: 12 clicks). Seb99999 (talk) 08:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I also have an order in the previous archive which has not been completed. Seb99999 (talk) 08:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i can do this order i will unblock you and send you the items. but please don't make any orders untill the notice is down. 14:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) we won the throwing.... 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click my Millstone Hurling Module again please (2 clicks) and I won't order again until the notice is down. Seb99999 (talk) 21:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ok... 14:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) you won ...did you give the clicks? 20:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did give you the clicks. 03:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I want 4 hypnotic frequencey mshieans please. My use is imp24. PLease befriend and click my soundtrack 20 times. 17:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. :) OK, I will send soon. 16:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sent. Anonymous I would like: Two Dino Scales Two Dino Horns Two Dino Fangs for a total of 12 clicks.My usermane is apple1417. 06:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn2010 i need 15 rough diamonds, 13 rough sapphires, 12 rough rubies. so that comes to a total of 400 clicks going at 10 apiece. but since i need so many can i get a discount to 7 apiece: total 280, (or if you're feeling generous 5 apiece: 200 total) Sorry, gems aren't for sale, only for gem-gem trades. 17:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew now can i have 50 tires thx☺ 17:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Please ask to be your friend and click my soundtrack mod please-- 16:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Borna123456789 #3 dino horns please. Oh, and who do i need to befriend? My username is borna12345 Borna123456789, The Brainstorm Please befriend and I will send you the items. Please click my soundtrack 9 times. 17:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. Could you listen my soundtrack? Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 19:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll listen to it. I'll send later when I go on MLN. 19:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you send it now? It's getting late here, 22:05. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 20:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Hello, this is legoace342. I would like to order 30 loose sparks and 70 nails (84 clicks total). My MLN username is legoace342. Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 17:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there anybody paying attention to all the new orders on archive 8? I don't mean to be rude, but I think that somebody should respond. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 14:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. I want the desert spring location? My username is Bobo9711. Where would you want the clicks? item sent for free from skaterbex Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Pawsrent please ask to be your friend and send him the gypsum. On what module would you like your 40 clicks to go?-- 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would like 100 tires (20 clicks), 15 engines (5 clicks), 10 beavers (10 clicks) and 10 dino scales (10 clicks) please. Thank you Anonymous I would like to order 3 Catapults and 2 Stone Golems. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous can i have 50 dino scales for 50 clicks (my mln user name:skaterbex) and who do i give the clicks to in mln? 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i have given the clicks and i have given you 1 extra click because you mln page is cool!!!!!skaterbex 20:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) befriend and i will send....click anywhere on my page... sent. DONE thanks 5/5!!!! racinjason100 I would like to trade 19 diamonds for 6 rubies and 12 sapphires. ∆ shop Order See my page 19:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 1 form 20B, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) ephksmi 100 Thornax 3 Millstones 100 Strawberries Ephksmi (talk) 00:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ephksmi I would like 3 Type 1 clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module and 3 Type 2 clicks on my Destructoid Arcade Module. My MLN username is ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 00:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's Soundtrack Module 12 times, after you post that you've clicked, I will click your Modules. 01:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) anoimas can i have a dino scale for 1 click guitarmaniac452 i have done the click!!! i can do that befriend then click my water bug. sent. DONE. 16:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) thk:) aonoyamas can i have 5 Friendship Bracelets and can i have 3 Rough Sapphire for 3 Rough Diamond skaterbex :I do not think we can do the bracelets but set up a trade mod and I will click it if I can-- 14:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. May I have the Ancient Scroll? Where will you want my clicks for it? My username is Bobo9711. i sent you one. please click on my trio performance module. ephksmi 1 Stinger Oath 21 Red Flowers 100 Thornax 2 Type 1 clicks on my Destructoid Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my Concert 2 Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my 2 Delivery Modules each 2 Type 1 clicks on my Hop Module 2 Type 1 clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module My Lego MLN username is ephksmi 15:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please respond to your previous order(s) before placing another one. Thanks. SSgtGriffin aonoymas can i have 180 thornax (6 clicks)5 starreyed's Autograph(5 clicks) 2 circuit boards (10 clicks) and a drum (9 clicks) skaterbex last time i ordered it was jesuslover... 5 out of 5 for his attendence!!!!!!!!!!!!! anoymas can i have the rank 4 starter pack (60 c) and 15 type 1 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module ..... ....where wolud you want the clicks on what mod? skaterbex Only one order at time, please. SSgtGriffin ephksmi I would like 5 Hit Singles and 60 Thornax. My MLN Username is ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 21:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please respond to your other orders. You are only allowed to make one order at a time before your other one is finished. SSgtGriffin ephksmi I want 100 Thornax Username: ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 23:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC)